SHADOW'S Slaughterhouse
by Kainsword17
Summary: A remake of my old fan-fic, The Shadowkan's Slaughterhouse I did years ago. Penny walks into an old slaughterhouse where she watches a horror-show performed by members of the organization known as SHADOW.


**SHADOW's Slaughterhouse**

_By Kainsword17_

**Personal-Notes: I do not own any of the characters from cartoon The Amazing World of Gumball, they are owned by Cartoon-Network and their respected-creators. I do however own the SHADOW characters as they are my own creations. With that said, enjoy the story.**

One evening, Penny was walking home from school humming her little heart out as she was looking forward to a week-long holiday with her boyfriend, Gumball & his family when she then comes across an old, abandoned slaughterhouse. However, the lights were on for some odd reason as the place was shut down years ago. "_That's odd. No-one's supposed to be in that place._" Penny then thinks to herself when she decides to enter the old building to see why the lights were on in one room when she hears faint sounds.

"_Hello, Anyone here_?" Penny called out to anyone who could be in there. She then saw the light coming from one of the upstairs rooms when she quietly walks up to it and then opens the door to look inside. The room was filled chains, hooks, odd red stains on the floor and on the walls, and a table with razor-sharp blades. She soon sees the stains of dried blood and some old piles of bones piled up against some of the walls. "_Oh..my god…this place must have been horrible, those poor animals.._" She then says to herself, holding back her tears when she then hears some voices coming towards the room. She then panics a little when she then runs and hides behind on old, rusted machine, which was large enough for her to not be seen, but also so that she was see what was going on. After a few minutes of waiting a few, strange-looking creatures soon walked into the room.

There were seven beings at all, one of them, who seemed to be the leader of the small group looked like a slightly, humanoid-looking shadow with strange, white mask where his face should be while two others were beside him. Both of them were like the leader's bodyguards or something like that, Both were the same looking, humanoid-creatures with spider-like faces and long, spire-like structures on their backs and were holding swords. The other four creatures were very different from the first three. The first of them looked like a cross between an albatross and a moth with bird-wings on his shoulders, the second was a wasp-like humanoid with a drill/stinger-like hand, the third was a robotic, jumping-spider looking monster with a fanged-maw, clamp-like claws and four-legs and the last one was a humanoid that looked plant-like with what looks like a cloth-scarf around his neck, who was also pushing in a trolley with what looks like metal containers. "_What are those…vats..and..who are these people?_" Penny thinks to herself as she watches them when the plant-creature spoke to the shadowy figure.

"_Dr. Necroshade, everything's ready for the first part of your experiment._" The plant-being said to Necroshade. "_Excellent Cloth-Shadow, bring in the first…volunteer for the test-run. The data we'll collect from these people should prove very useful to Lord-Destruction's plans._" He then says to Cloth-Shadow when he then turns to the albatross-creature as he was setting up one of the containers to the conveyor-belt. "_Albatross-Shadow start the machine up will you._" He then says to Albatross-Shadow. "_You got it Doctor_" the mutant then replies then he then activates the machine when the hooked chains start to move when one chain brought in a large, chubby mouse-look man who's leg was implied by the hook, making Penny gasp in shock to what was going on as the man screams in pain.

"_PLEASE….DON'T KILL ME_ _….LET ME GO..I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" _the man screams, begging for his life when the want-creature walks up to him and punches him in the face. _"SHUT-UP you piece of crap, you don't have any say you scum!_" he then yells to the man. "_Calm down Stinger-Shadow, he'll won't be screaming for long. Jumping Spider-Shadow, Albatross-Shadow, hold him still"_ as the they both hold the man in place while he tries to break free while Penny watches from behind the machine, scared out of her mind as she can do nothing but watch what was about to happen to him when Dr. Necroshade hands Cloth-Shadow a scalpel. "_Cloth-Shadow, would you do the honours?_" he then asks Cloth. "_With pleasure Doctor._" He then replies as he then walks over to the man and then slices his neck open, the man struggles in vain as his blood soon pours into the container, after a few seconds, the man was dead and the vat was then full of blood. "_Splendid gentlemen, the test run ran just as I thought. Stinger-Shadow, dispose of the corpse so that we can start the process_." As Stinger-Shadow nods and rips the body from the hook and tossed it into the corner of the room as the machine brings in more people, the monsters ready to perform the killer over and over again.

Penny was so shocked by this horror that she had just seen that she wanted to leave the building as fast as possible. _"Oh..my god…oh my god…this is horrible..I have to tell everyone about these…monsters!_" she then thinks to herself as she starts to sneak out of the room, only for her to brush against a old pipe as it then falls to the hard ground, making a sound, which makes the killers turn her way. "_HEY…Hold it right there you little bitch!_" Jumping Spider-Shadow demands as she then bolts out of the door as quickly as she can, nearly slipping on the blood when Dr. Necroshade looks to his bodyguards. "_Tick-Raptors..get her and kill her, she must not be allowed to tell anyone about the experiment._" He orders as the two Tick-Raptors raised their swords and rushed out of the door after Penny when she then morphs into her harpy form and flies as fast as she can when the Tick-Raptors leaped into the air, about to kill her when she dodges their attack just barely when she finally got outside. She then spots Doughnut-Cop outside his police car when she morphs back to normal when the mutants noticed this and then returned back to the building to tell the others. After this, Necroshade informs everyone. "_Pack everything up and return to the Tor, leave the bodies to rot here. I'll make my findings to Lord-Destruction._"

Soon after, Penny and her family return to the scene with the whole police force in toe. They did find the victim's bodies, but there was no sign of the monsters at all. The next day, she was dropped off at the Watterson's house when Gumball runs out of the door and hugs her. "_PENNY!..your Mom called and told Mom what happened..are you alright..are you hurt?" _he then asks her, clearly worried about his girlfriend when the rest of his family look through the window. "_Gumball, don't worry baby, I'm fine..I'm just a little scared, that's all." _She then replied when she smiled, putting his worries at ease for now. He in turn smiles back and holds her hand and leads her back into the house so that they can get ready for the holiday as Nicole said that it would cheer her up from what she went through, she smiles back to her and assures her that she'll be fine. However she just can't get what she saw out of her head just yet as she worries on what were they up to, and why did they kill those people.

"_I think you'll find my data..useful my lord I've would have gotten more of it, but we were..interrupted by one of the locals ._" Dr. Necroshade says as he then presents his findings to his master, a larger, shadowy figure with a collar that looks like a flower and a lizard-like head. "_Yes Doctor, this should be more than enough information to proceed with phase two of the invasion of this universe. Very Useful in indeed._" As Lord-Destruction grins to his ally with his red fangs. "_This…Elmore will be the first step in our conquest and soon, the entire Multiverse will soon belong…to SHADOW._" As he then gives off a light chuckle to his dark designs.

**The End.**


End file.
